Thanks for trying Miss Swan
by firecrackerinthedark
Summary: During Darkness at the edge of town, Emma is seriously injured as they attempt to lead the Chernabog over the town line.
1. thanks for trying miss swan

I kinda got it into my head that they got off a little easy whilst trying to lure the Chernabog away and it also bugged me that they never realised at that point it was after emma. So after making a edit/manip with that idea in mind it still wouldn't leave me alone and this is the result.

I hope you enjoy it, I'm not the worlds greatest writer but I do try. May consider a Regina pov if there is any interest.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ouat or any of its characters. :)

 **'Thank's for trying Miss Swan.'**

The words echo in her mind as the creature adjusts its position above her, the roof of the bug groaning in protest under its weight as it prepares to attack once more.

She knows that Regina's plan to lure the beast away has failed the moment its massive hand reaches through the broken windshield. Grasping at thin air once, twice it roars in frustration before striking again, the third time it doesn't miss. She feels each of its talon like fingers slice into her flesh, the leather jacket she wore offering no protection against the attack. She cries out as blood begins to flow from the wounds, warm as it trickles, seeping through her shirt.

Determining her location the beast pulls back for a second before reajusting its hand, she barely has time to register the second attack before it comes closing around her only to tighten its grip, crushing her where she sits.

The pressure becomes unbearable in an instant, her hands fall from the wheel two dead weights by her side as her body tries in vain to move, to do anything that would mean escape. Regina and the town line begin to feel a thousand miles away, her body having no choice but to surrender to the Chernabog's unyielding grip.

The inside of the car began to descend into darkness as the beasts wings encase the windows, blocking out the world as it lowered its head. Peering through the broken glass its amber eyes fixed on her. She doesn't scream, she can't, even as the sounds of her bones shattering fill the car, her rib cage a mangled mess in the Chernabogs hand. She can only return its gaze in horror.

Slowly the demon releases its hold on her, battered body no longer able to support her, she falls into the seat.

The last thing she sees is the Chernabogs hand retreating.

The last thing she hears is Regina's voice.

She doesn't feel the pain anymore, something that she's greatful for.


	2. fear

Thank you to all who have taken time to read the first chapter and review. I cant believe I got one. I hope this doesn't disappoint.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own ouat or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Fear**

'Thanks for trying Miss Swan.'

She feels the familiar flow of her magic as she speaks, purple mist surrounding her she arrives at the town line. She spares it a glance before turning to face the approaching threat with renewed determination. She had meant her parting words, she would not let them both die. Emma had been a casualty of her wrong doings from the moment she was born, though the words were never spoken it wasn't something the former queen wished to repeat. Emma Swan was not dying today. The Chernabog wanted the heart with the darkest potential, well here she was.

She sees the car approaching fast, tyres screeching as it weaves left to right in attempt to shake the beast off. The sound of the Chernabog's monstrous roar is nightmarish even at this distance. She stands, her feet rooted to the ground, ready to face the creatures impending attack. To her complete horror she sees the yellow bug disappear beneath its enormous wings. It's there in that moment she realises. She was never the intended target.

 _'Not her.'_ the words are clear in her mind as she steps forward.

She waves her arms above her head, screaming at the beast willing it to see her. Once was all it took, its head lifting to face her, amber gaze boring thought her. She had seen the darkest of magics during her reign as the evil queen but this creature had the power to truly strike fear into her darkend heart.

A fear that doesn't leave her, not as the car grinds to a halt, not as the beast sails through the air towards her. She moves at the last second, crouching to the ground as the Chernabog collides with the towns barrier. It disintegrates on impact showering her with the remnants of its dark magic. Rising she releases the breath she had been holding, relief flooding her at the sight of the yellow bug she makes her way forward.

What she sees leaves her terror stricken.

It's not the Chernabog that will forever plague her thoughts.

It's the sight of Emma Swan bloodied and broken.


	3. this can't be happening

So this is moving along steadily... i'm still amazed and greatful that people actually want to read this, so thank you for the support. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Terrified of messing this up.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ouat or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter Three:** This can't be happening.

 _'Thanks for trying miss swan.'_

She is beside the car in a instant, reaching for the handle she pulls only to find the door is jammed, its frame bent and misshapen by the Chernabog. She slams her palm against the window in frustration as a broken sob escapes her, screaming Emma's name as she frashes against the metal seperating them.

Stepping away she unleashes the full force of her magic, her palm tingling as it leaves her, colliding with the door. Clenching her fist the metal bends once again, the glass window shattering on impact as it is torn from the car. It hits the forrest floor forgotten.

Her breath hitches at the sight before her, her mind attempting to process the damage and block it out all at the same time. She reaches forward, her hand trembling as it comes in to contact with the blondes throat. Searching for some sign of life all the while terrified of causing more harm. Her words taunt her, replaying in her head.

 _'I'm not going to let us both die in this metal coffin on wheels.'_

A pulse. She finds it, faint but it's there and thats all she can focus on. Emma Swan is not dying today. She leans into the car delicate arms reaching behind the blondes back, around her legs as the saviors head comes to rest against her neck. She's not sure how or even if she has the strength, all she knows is that she has to get Emma out of there.

She hears the small whimper, feels the warmth of the blondes ragged breath against her cheek, Emma's body reacting even in her unconscious state to the change in position. Her heart breaks at the thought of causing the woman more pain. Gently as possible she lowers them to the ground, allowing the saviors battered body to rest against her chest, shards of glass bite in to her legs as she supports them both. She doesn't care.

They sit amongst the wreckage, and for the first time she allows herself to survey the full extent of Emma's injuries.

 _'The second I'm out in the open it'll crush me like a bug.'_

Her skin clammy and pale, drained of color. The blood stained leather ripped and torn exposing little of the horror that lies beneath. Her hand shaking she grasps the zipper, hesitating for a brief moment before summoning the courage to ease it lower. The sight of Emma's torso bloody and disfigured would be forever seared into her mind.


	4. we do this together

So the response to this has completely blown me away. Thank you once again to everyone. This story has took on a life of its own. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ouat or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter Four:** We do this together.

It takes everything she has to bite back the scream that threatens to erupt. Fist clutching at the destroyed leather her grip on the blondes broken body subconsciously tightens afraid that some how the savior would disappear . If there's even a chance that Emma could hear her, that she was some how aware. She couldn't fall apart. Not now.

Emma would never make it to hospital not in her current condition. It had the capabilities to do much but even modern medicine had its limits and this was something far beyond what basics the former queen knew. There was something else she could use, something she understood better than any thing else in the world. Magic.

She had never healed anything close to the appalling injuries before her, but she had to try. _Emma Swan is not dying today_ the words repeat again becoming a mantra. If this is to even work it will require all she has. She is willing to give that and more, all she can hope is that Emma is strong enough to do the same. For this to work they needed to do it as they always had. Together.

Locking her arms around the fallen savior, she studies her sleeping face before lowering her head and whispering softly. _'Emma. I need you to listen to me.'_ her voice trembles as she feels the magic surge within her, feels it rising to the surface her skin prickling as it waits to be released.

 _'This isn't going to be pleasant.'_ she continues as the magic begins to hum, illuminating the air around them. She tightens her grip, crushing their bodies together. _'You'll thank me for this later.'_ her voice breaking as she can only hope there would be a later.

 _'And Emma... please don't wake up.'_ the energy releases, slamming with force into the saviors battered body. The effect is instant, Emma's muscles contracting under the velocity of it. She doesn't falter, not when the saviors body thrashes against her, not when she hears the sound of bones shifting, not as her vision begins to fade, the world around them falling away.

She is brought back to the harsh reality by the sound she had hoped never to hear.

Emma Swan's agonising scream.


	5. I'm right here

Thank you once again for all your support. Sorry for the slight pause in updates I had a tooth pulled yesterday and wasn't really in the mood to write after having four needles in my mouth... lol. It's short for now but i will be back with regina's pov next. I hope you enjoy the update. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own ouat or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** I'm right here.

 _The last thing she sees is the Chernabogs hand retreating._

 _The last thing she hears is Regina's voice._

 _She doesn't feel the pain anymore, something that she's greatful for._

It returns everywhere at once. There's no warning and no release, nothing she can do but give in to it. An inhuman scream tares from her throat, her muscles straining against the onslaught. Thrashing and wild as her body breaks, crumbling once more under the influence of another. The blissful darkness disappearing, giving way to chaos.

She feels it then, the rush of magic as it reverberates through her. Not her own but familiar all the same. Feels the warmth of the arms clasped around her, clinging to her broken body tethering her to the world. _'Emma?'_ Its distant at first but she hears it, follows it.

 _'...gina'_ she tries, fighting to find her voice under the blood that has collected in her throat, smothering her. Struggling again, to move, to breathe. She is upright at once, pain radiates through her at the abrupt movement. Blood painting the cold surface of the road beneath them. Gasping for air, her trembling hands clutch at Regina's anchoring them together.

 _'I'm right here.'_ she hears the panic in Regina's voice, feels a change in the magic that flows through her, no longer pulling at her, no longer piecing her back together. The constant stream altering, overtaken by something weaker. Pulsating before coming to a hault.


	6. choices

Sorry for the delay, last few days have been a little chaotic. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I should hopefully have the next one up over the weekend. Thank you once again for all your kind words and support, they really do mean a lot. :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own ouat or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 :** Choices

 _'I'm right here.'_ she says, only hoping that her voice doesn't sound as defeated as she feels. Her grip begins to loosen, Emma's weight becoming a burden against her tiring body. She can't hold out for much longer, channeling magic of this magnitude, it takes a toll. Her body weakening, her magic fading fast. Betraying her. She grits her teeth in concentration, a thin layer of sweat beading her forehead.

Feeling Emma's hand latch on to her own, she turns her attention to the to saviors broken frame, sorrow filling her at the sight of the blondes features contorted with pain. Her eyes pore over every inch of her, beneath tattered leather and torn flesh searching for something. Some sign that her efforts haven't been for nothing. That Emma will survive this.

Her strength dwindles by the second. Her magic reduced to nothing more than a series of painful sparks, erupting from her fingertips. _'No.'_ she cries out in despair her body trembling. She doesn't give in, she refuses to. She tries again. Nothing.

 _'Stop.'_ she hears Emma's voice, weak but insistent all the same. Her hand hesitates, hovering between the two. _'You've done... enough.'_ she reaches out pulling the blonde closer, a bitter laugh breaking her silence. Savior mode fully intact, putting others before herself even in her current condition.

 _'You're exhausting.'_ her voice shaking, endearment clear in her words. She reaches forward, her hand gripping warily at the hem of Emma's shirt. _'I need to see...'_ she explains. Taking a moment to prepare herself before she begins to lift it. Black and blue the saviors chest rises and falls with each laboured breath. Far from being fine but a vast improvement on the carnage she had first seen.

Silence hangs between them, the former queen calculating their options. Use whatever magic she can summon to finish what she started, or get Emma to the hospital.

 _'Hurts.'_ she hears Emma voice, muffled against her neck, struggling to hold on to what little consciousness she has. The blondes words sending her into action. Reaching within, summoning everything she has. Her body and magic fighting for control. Her body losing as her vision blurs, the forrest slowly disappearing from view. She feels Emma's hand grasp at her shoulder, feels the warmth of the saviors light magic as it washes over them.

She feels the cold linoleum beneath them, hears the sound of multiple voices surrounding them, Emma's weight pulled from her arms, _'Regina'_ Whale calls her name.

It's in that moment she realises. Emma took that choice from her.


	7. Hospitals

Thank you for all the positive feedback, I'm still a little amazed at how this thing has turned out. :)  
Hope that I'm not torturing you too much and that you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own ouat or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7** : Hospitals

Throughout the course of Emma's turbulent life in the foster system, she had always chosen to avoid hospitals at all cost, no matter the circumstances. Something that had continued into her adult life. But here she was lying on the floor of Storybrooke general, of her own free will. Thankful that her magic had enough self-preservation to get them here. She feels Regina's grip loosen before its gone completely, her own hand falling away in the process.

Voices surround them, she tries to distinguish one from the other. Each becoming lost in the chaos. She feels them then, multiple hands reaching out to her, pulling her from the safety of the former queens arms. She whimpers at the loss of contact. _'Regina'_ her voice weak only to be met with silence, she is powerless to do anything. Feeling trapped in her own body as it is pulled this way and that, the hard plastic of the spinal board firm against her back.

The world around her a blurred mess as they move her to a gurney, leading her away. _'Emma... can you tell me what happened?'_ Whale asks. His fingers reach for something, blinding light obscures her vision disappearing moments later. _'hurt... gina... healed...'_ her words a slurred mess. Gloved fingers begin to pull at her ruined jacket, prodding at half healed wounds. _'That would explain things.'_ he says as they come to a stop.

Surrounded once more as they attach her to various machines, the sound of her heartbeat echos throughout the room. She feels the cold steel of the surgical scissors as they cut through her clothing. Hears the sound of the material as it is ripped apart. Torn from her broken frame, her armor removed exposing her to the world. She feels it then, hands reaching around her wrist pulling at the worn boot lace.

 _'Emma!'_ she hears Whale call out her name, before shouting orders to the other occupants of the room. They flank her, hands enclosing around her battered body, thrashing and wild. Something sharp pierces her flesh, warmth flooding her as she stills. Her body giving into the darkness once more.


	8. nightmares

Thank you so much for hanging in there with me, I've had bits and pieces of this chapter done for days but wasn't happy with it so after much shuffling here it is. thank you for waiting patiently. :) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own ouat or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8** : Nightmares

 _Her grip on the seat tightens, knuckles becoming white as her nails bite into the ancient leather. The car swerves once more in attempt to shake the creature loose. It moves above them, clawing at the metal. They wouldn't make it to the town line, not like this. 'I'm not going to let us both die in this metal coffin on wheels.' she says turning to face the savior, her decision made._

 _'Thanks for trying miss...' the Chernabogs monstrous hand stikes, meeting its target with deadly accuracy. She stares into Emma's terrified eyes, powerless to do anything as the beasts hand withdraws from her chest, its prize, the saviors beating heart firmly in its grasp. Untainted it radiates with the full force of Emma's magic, a stark contrast against the Chernabogs inky flesh. 'No.' she cries out, uncontained sorrow fills her words as its hand tightens, Emma's heart reduced to dust._

She wakes, her mind thrown back into consciousness in an instant, hands clutching at the sheets beneath her. Breath caught in her throat, she lies there for a moment in confusion. Her mind racing as memories of the saviors body, broken and bloody collide with _'No.'_ she shakes her head as if that would somehow erase what she witnessed. It was just a dream it had to be. She sits upright, at war with her emotions as unshed tears prick her eyes.

It isn't long before her thoughts are interrupted. Sensing that she is no longer alone in the small room she turns to find Whale standing in the doorway. Her features controlled, an emotionless mask. _'Is this really necessary?'_ she asks, sparing an annoyed glance at the IV protruding from her hand, and the web of wires currently attaching her to the various machines.

 _'I thought you would prefer your recuperation away from prying eyes.'_ he says, barely disguising the smug grin as he approaches her. _'Besides, I could hardly leave you lying in the hallway.'_ He adjusts things here and there before reaching for her chart, making various notes of the machines readings. Frustrated she pulls it from his grasp, it slams against the table at her feet the sound echoing throughout the small space.

 _'Well now that my medical needs have been met...'_ she makes quick work of removing every last wire, hissing as she rips the cannula from her wrist. ' _You have two options, take me to Emma or get out of my way.'_


	9. patience

Thank you once again to everyone who has liked and reviewed it really means a lot. Sorry for the small break between chapters. I am currently working on the next chapter so should have that for you before the weekend. hope you enjoy this update :)

* * *

 **disclaimer:** i do not own ouat or its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** Patience

She climbs down from the bed, her movements slow and lacking their usual grace. Feet on the ground she reaches out for something solid as the world begins to tilt and twist around her. Unfortunately for her the first thing she comes into contact with is Whale's outstretched hand. _'Tell me Your Majesty, how do you expect to help Emma when you can barely stand.'_ he says, with smug satisfaction as he attempts to lead her back to the bed. _'Enjoy the moment Whale, it won't last long...'_ she sneers back, daring him to continue.

They walk in silence through the empty hallways, he leads her through one corridor after another before they come to a stop in one of the hospitals more private areas. He reaches for the folder that hangs beside the door before turning to address her. _'Miss Swan's injuries were something of a mystery...'_ he confesses. _'From what I could determine the damage to her upper body has all the signs of a severe crush injury.'_ he pauses, waiting for some form of explanation.

 _'You would be correct in that assumption.'_ she informs him, as she rests heavily against the wall behind her. She turns towards the rectangular window, in the hope that she would be able to catch some glimps of the savior inside the small room, only to find her view obscured by the blinds that hung there. Her efforts doing nothing but aggravate her growing headache, she sighs in defeat.

 _'The lacerations whist deep, are partially healed.'_ he continues, glancing at the chart quickly. _'If I didn't know any better I would say Miss Swan sustained her injuries months ago.'_ he says knowing full well that magic was involved somewhere. Seeing that the former queens patience is wearing thin he reaches for the door, only to pause once more. _'Is that all doctor?'_ she asks, frustration coating her words.

 _'You should know, that while you probably saved Miss Swan's life, she still has a way to go as far as her recovery is concerned.'_ he began in a vain attempt to prepare her for what lie beyond the door. Without another word he led her inside.


	10. in case of emergency

Thank you for the follows/favourites and reviews, it really means alot. So this is up sooner than I expected, its a bit longer than usual, I couldn't stop writing... I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own once or its characters. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 10** : In case of emergency.

She stands motionless beside the hospital bed, the sight of the Emma's prone form is both comforting and unsettling. Gone are the clothes ripped and torn, the blood that smeared her broken body washed away. In their place is a cotton gown and more wires than she can count. Her gaze settles on the blondes features, hidden beneath the plastic mask covering her airways. Relaxed in unconscious slumber a far cry from her earlier state.

She reaches forward her hand gently stroking the younger womans temple, there is no thought behind it only silent relief. Her attention turns to the hospital gown hanging loosely from her shoulder, and the thick white bandaging it exposes. _'Partially healed.'_ Whale's words break through her thoughts. Her hand hovers above the area useless, she suspects it will be at least a week before she's capable of the smallest magic.

 _'Regina.'_ She looks up to find Whale looking at her intently, waiting for an answer to a question she never heard. _'Her parents?'_ he asks, at that she turns around to confirm they are the only occupants of the small room. If they had even a clue of their daughters current condition the two idiots would have beaten them to the hospital. Then why would... _'You haven't contacted them!' she says her voice rising with each word._

 _'Legally I can't contact anyone.'_ he begins, arguing his case as he walks away from the machines, moving around the bed before coming to a stop infront of her. She turns to face the unconscious savior once again. _'She never updated her records.' a_ bitter chuckle escaping the former queens throat. _'Of course not. Because that would be the responsible thing to do.'_ she all but throws herself into the chair beside the bed.

 _'Actually she did...'_ he begins his features softening as he pulls a piece of paper from the folder. _'You were unavailable at the time.'_ he informs her. She sits in stunned silence, staring at the page in her hand. Her name, listed clearly as Emma Swans emergency contact. Her eyes shift between the blonde lying on the bed and the page before her. _'You didn't know.'_ he says, taking back the paper he returns it to the file.

 _'One hour.'_ she says standing from the chair, feeling her body protest with each movement. _'One hour and then we call them.'_ they would be of no help to their daughter in her current state, better they remain blissfully unaware for now. She could deal the consequences later, hopefully once she had regained some of her strength.

She stands beside the bed, subconsciously reaching for the the blondes hand. Freezing as her fingertips come into contact with stiff leather and cool steal. Her eyes fall to the saviors wrists encased in the hospitals restraints, securing her to the bed. How had she not seen them before. Rage begins to consume her. _'What the hell is this?'_ she demands.

 _'Hospital protocol, when a patient is at risk of harming themselves or others...'_ he begins to explain as the former queen turns on him anger blazing in her eyes. _'She's injured not to mention unsconscious...'_ she seethes at him.

 _'As her personal effects where collected Miss Swan became violent, she attacked one of our staff. I was left with no option but to sedate...'_ he doesn't continue, she is beside him in an instant. _'Leave. Now.'_ she orders, barely containing her anger.

Moments later the door closes behind his retreating form, leaving her alone with Emma for the first time since their arrival at the hospital. Its that moment when she breaks when she allows all of her emotions to spill out, her back against the door she slides to the ground as the sounds of her muffled cries fill the room.


	11. all that remains

thank you so much everyone for your continued interest in this little story, I'm thinking of rapping things up in the next chapter, but for now I leave you with this :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own once or its characters.

 **Chapter 11** : All that remains

She remains there long after her tears have cease to fall. The sobs that wracked her exhausted frame reduced to nothing more than quiet whimpers. If much time had passed she was unaware of it. It is only as she begins to feel numbness spread through her limbs that she brings herself to move. Using the dresser beside the door she summons up what little strength she has left. Pulling herself from the cold tile of the hospital floor.

She leans against the solid object for a moment, greatful of its presence. Her gaze settles on the bed and the woman that lies opposite. Guilt, a feeling that has become all too familiar of late begins to consume her. Staggering towards the bed she pauses beside Emma's sleeping form, she can't help but notice how the savior appears younger than her years, lost amongst the blankets and wires.

She takes the blondes hand, holding it in her own. Working quickly to remove first one restraint then moving to the next. She would not allow Emma to awaken whilst confine like some violent criminal. she may be unable to heal what remained of the saviors injuries but this small comfort, this she could give her. She turns to the table positioned at the end of the bed to find a clear plastic envelope. Reaching out she lifts it from its resting place, cataloguing the contents.

Enclosed is the sheriff's badge that usually sat at the blondes hip. Two necklaces that held a near permanent place around the younger womans neck. She studies the swan insignia closely, unsure of the story behind it. In the time that she had known the other women she had only noticed her without it for a brief time. With the loss of Henry's birth father the necklace made a return to its former home, though quite possibly for a different reason then it remain originally.

Her attention turns to the final item inside, a brown leather bootlace, worn from age. The story behind this is one she knew all too well, the Huntsman. Graham. On the list of her misdeeds he ranked higher than most. With her free hand she began to delicately trace each item with her fingertips. Whale's words beginning to form a clear picture in her mind. What were just mere trinkets to anyone else, these items held great significance for the savior. Each holding their own memories of Emma's life.

She stares at them with a new understanding, these were no longer simple objects. They were each in their own way a piece of Emma Swan. She grips the envelope tight against her chest. Should the blonde have perished today at the hands of the Chernabog, she would be clinging to these tokens for another reason entirely. Tearing at the seal she removes them, returning each to their rightful place. She saves the badge for last, placing it in the blondes hand before closing her fist around it.

This is all her fault, none of this would have happened if she hadn't used the dark ones dagger to free the fairies from that damned hat. She should have known better, all magic comes with a price and today Emma was paying for it. _'Why didn't it follow?'_ she wonders aloud, her vision drifts to her hand intertwined with the younger womans.

 _'Because, it wasn't after you...'_ Emma's voice, a muffled whisper answers the question she was never meant to hear. Squeezing her hand tighter in response, an elated cry erupts from the former queen throat. She was awake. Emma was awake. Barely having a moment to enjoy this new development, the door behind her swings open. The room around them filling quickly with the blondes family. Breaking contact she steps aside allowing her parents and the pirate to gather at Emma's bedside. After some reassurance that she is fine Henry soon follows. She stands alone in the doorway watching the scene before her.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone apologies for the delay in chapters, as some of you know I had surgery on my wrist so that caused a little bit of a set back, I'm all better now so I return with a new chapter. I hope there is still some interest for this story, feel free to let me know what you think. thanks for stopping by. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own ouat or its characters...

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

She is beside the car in a instant, reaching for the handle she pulls only to find the door is jammed, its frame bent and misshapen by the Chernabog. She slams her palm against the window in frustration as a broken sob escapes her, screaming Emma's name as she frashes against the metal seperating them.

Stepping away she unleashes the full force of her magic, her palm tingling as it leaves her, colliding with the door. Clenching her fist the metal bends once again, the glass window shattering on impact as it is torn from the car. It hits the forrest floor forgotten. Turning back to the car she finds it empty, the seat covered in Emma's blood but no sign of the injured savior.

 _'You always did hate that thing.'_ she turns at the sound of Emma's nonchalant words, to find the missing savior standing over the now crumpled door. Idly kicking at the broken glass beneath them as she inspects the damage. She stares in wonderment at the woman before her, afraid that she would once again disappear. Doing nothing to hide her relief from the blonde as she moves towards her.

 _'Emma.'_ she speaks, her voice thick with emotion. Tentatively her hand comes to rest on the blondes arm. She studies the leather jacket that lies beneath her fingers before taking in the younger womans appearance. She was fine. _'The Chernabog?'_ she asks looking to the town line. _'Gone, guess that means I was right...'_ hurling herself at the savior, she doesn't allow Emma the chance to finish before embracing her in a rare display of sentiment.

If Emma was caught off guard she didn't show it. Her own arms encircle the brunette returning the gesture before releasing hesitantly. _'Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?'_ the savior asked confused at her sudden show of endearment. _'You're alright.'_ she smiles, she sounded crazy, of that she was very much aware. _'Yeah, though my cars gonna need some work.'_ At mention of the death trap Emma called a car, the former queen's attention was brought back to the vacant blood stained seat.

 _'Regina...'_ the strangled sound of her name is enough to make her blood run cold. She turns confronted with the saviors trembling form. Staring in horror at the leather jacket pristine only a moment ago, now a tattered and bloody mess hanging limp from the blondes frame.

This couldn't be happening, not again. Her mind screamed at her to move but the sight of Emma's features twisted in torment hold her in place. Stumbling forward the blonde attempted to speak, her words nothing more that a choaked sob as blood haemorrhaged from her mouth.

The sound of a sickening crack breaks through the space between them, Emma's body falling heavily against her sending the pair to the ground _. 'No.'_ she sobs clinging in desperation to the blondes broken frame. _'Emma.'_ she screams, her voice thick with despair. All she can do is watch horror struck as the saviors body writhes in agony, tearing itself apart all over again beneath her grasp.

After what feels like a lifetime Emma's body fell motionless against her. Limbs twitching her breath coming in short ragged gasps against the brunettes neck. 'Dont. you. see.' the she whimpers, her voice tired and thick with pain. _'You destroy. everything.'_ her stare becomes vacant, her features relaxing with her final words _._

She sits alone in bed, unsure whether it was the nightmare that awoke her or the sounds of her anguished scream echoing throughout the master bedroom. Her thoughts consumed by the horrors created by her subconscious and what she knew to be true. _Emma Swan was alive._ The words repeat themselves, but do nothing to prevent the desolate sob that breaks free from her throat.


End file.
